What happened to you?
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: Drakken is at Shego’s funeral, reflecting on the time he met her. But what happens when he realizes he has certain feelings for the black haired vixen? FINISHED!
1. Shego's Dead

Title – "What happened to you?" (Title still being thought out, but for now this is it.)

Author – Brittany McLean

Disclaimer – No, I do not own anything.

Summary – Drakken is at Shego's funeral, reflecting on the time he met her. But what happens when he realizes he has certain feelings for the black haired vixen?

Drakken sat in the back of a formal limousine with Shego's brothers. Nobody had a smile on their face today. Not even the sky. It was dark and gloomy, shedding its tears on everyone. No one's cheeks were dry today. Hego, Shego's oldest brother, sat twiddling his thumbs nervously. Everyone was walking on nails today. Snapping at each other every chance they got. Mego was for once thinking about his sister and not himself. Shego's twin brother's sat quietly with tears in their eyes.

Drakken sighed painfully. Oh how he will miss his assistant. She may have been sassy and always back talking and she may not have been able to beat their arch foe, but she was his best friend. Sometimes he felt that she didn't really care to take over the world. That she always lagged behind in defeating Kim Possible for herself. If she killed her then and there…. Who would be left to fight with? That is as good as she? He didn't care though. He only wanted his friend back.

'That Teen hero bitch will pay!' He thought savagely. She was the reason they were all here today. Of course Kim and the Team Go pulled some strings to have Shego put into a high class cemetery…… but it still didn't help the fact that Shego is dead because of Kim Possible.

Drakken sat back on the seat, watching Shego's brothers. They were all doing something different. It was their personal way of showing the great amount of anxiety they are facing. Drakken restlessly looked out the window, wanting this day to be over. They wouldn't be here if it weren't for Kim Possible always foiling their plans. Everything was going great.

"At last Shego my plan is coming undone! Maybe this time I can actually succeed!" Dr. Drakken ranted madly.

"Yeah…. A huh…. Maybe." Shego said distractedly.

Drakken stopped talking madly and formed his lips downward in a 'not amused' way. He balled his fists and started yelling when he saw Shego sitting down filing her nails.

"SHEGO!"

"Wha… wha? What's going on?" Shego yelled getting into battle position.

"Shego, why are you filing your nails instead of listening to me!" Drakken whined.

"Because I've got nothing better to do Dr. D." She said obviously irritated at being disrupted so rudely.

"mmeh….. As I was saying Shego…. Maybe this time I can actually succeed. With this new enhanced laser beam I can shoot as far as the Sun! Therefore I will demand they surrender to me or I will blow up their precious sun."

"Um…. Dr. D. That's a great plan…. But that'll kill us also."

"Ah! But you are wrong. You see I have artificial sun heat waves in my underground lair that you've never been too. It's huge Shego! You know you really should pay attention more, it does well."

Shego raised an eyebrow and just stood there. She had nothing to criticize or say. He actually thought something out for once. He usually does…. But somehow or another it gets foiled by that Teen Hero Brat!

Drakken and his henchmen were setting up the television broadcast system so he could demand they all surrender to him. Drakken had a professional come in to hack the television system. Making it possible for him to be on every single channel.

"Not so fast Drakken!" a voice high above called.

"NO! SHEGO!" Drakken immediately called knowing what was next.

"This is by far clever but it won't get past me." Kim Possible called leaping down from the ledge she stood on. Ron Stoppable who was her sidekick in crime fighting stood in the background trying to get off of the ledge. He was facing some difficulties compared to Kim who jumped elegantly off.

Shego flared up her green glow and did a flip to the center of the room to meet Kim. Of course she was greeted with a kick to her face, which Shego easily blocked with her wrist. Shego went to grab Kim's Leg with her glowing green flare but pulled her leg away quickly doing a back flip. Shego growled and ran straight at Kim ready to tear her smug face off.

Kim moved to the side but left her foot at that spot. Shego clumsily fell over Kim's foot falling flat on her face. Drakken who was watching the whole thing gritted his teeth. He hated seeing Shego get beat. A woman like that should be able to take Kim out easily.

Shego got up off the floor and wiped the blood off of her lip. Her lip curled in dissatisfaction at the sight of her own blood. She wanted to see Kim's blood on her fingers, not hers! Shego stood up softly glaring at Kim.

Kim backed off slowly. She has never seen that look on Shego before. This means she has to take extra measures. Kim's eyes widened and jumped backwards away from Shego's ferocious punches and kicks. Shego wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Kim did a side jump and let Shego run in a straight line for a second or two, that'll give Kim a second or two to grab something to protect herself. She saw a metal bar lying on the ground next to her. She quickly grabbed it and smacked it across Shego's face just in time.

"Shego! Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled getting frustrated. He gasped as he saw Kim's sidekick and his naked mole rat trying to ruin the cords connecting him on air. Drakken quickly ran towards them and began a small little fight between the two.

Shego's eyes welled up with tear from the striking pain. Her face felt like it was on fire. Kim was about to hit Shego on the face again but she easily caught it and melted the bar away. Kim gasped softly and jumped on top of the window ledge. She was being closely followed by Shego's anger moves. Kim gasped in pain and Shego's sharp glowing claws dug deep into her arm causing excruciating pain. Kim faltered backwards and slipped on Ron's banana peel that he was eating earlier before they came here. Kim fell backwards, through the glass window, and was plummeting towards the rocky waters down below.

Shego smiled evilly as her foe began to fall. She stood at the ledge and watched Kim fall…. Fall….. And grab onto another ledge!

"No….." Shego said panicking. Shego stuck her fingers into the wall and began to climb her way down to met Kim who was holding on to dear life. Shego's hands lit up once more and shot a green phase ball towards Kim, destroying the ledge around her.

"Shego! Stop!" Kim pleaded; the rocky waters below were starting to scare her.

Shego loved hearing Kim beg for mercy and made her way down all the way just above Kim.

"Why should I stop? So you can foil more plans that Drakken and I have been trying to master for years! So you can humiliate us more? So you can strut around like your shit doesn't smell? Is that why I should let you live? Is that why I shouldn't kill you?"

"Shego…." Kim said weakly barely holding on, she knew Shego wouldn't back down like Drakken would. Kim's eyes widened when she saw Shego's foot come above her fingers. This was it…… Kim closed her eyes tight.

Kim opened her eyes a minute later at Ron screaming. Drakken was holding onto the ledge and Ron had flown out the window holding on Shego's waist. Shego was too busy trying to keep hold on the wall. But it was failing miserably. Shego fell along with Ron. She thrust her hand out grabbing onto the wall again before she and Ron fell on the rocky waters just a few seconds away. Ron let go of Shego's waste and fell on the sand. He began to kiss it showing his appreciation of being alive.

Shego also jumped down on the sand. She turned to Ron and lit up her green flames.

"Uh… hehe… Shego….. it was just an accident. I didn't mean too…." Ron said cowering away.

"You made me loose Kim Possible. I had my chance. I HAD MY CHANCE!" She screamed.

Shego was struck from behind by Kim. Kim kicked the back her Shego's head while sliding down on her hook latch hair dyer. Shego fell on the ground coughing from the blow to the head.

Drakken had crawled and made his way to the surface on the window ledge and watched in despair as Shego faced two against one.

Shego sat up and held her head in pain. A small amount of blood was on her palm when she brought it to her eyes. Shego stood up and spun around fast only to be greeted by a swift kick to the abdomen. Shego coughed again, spitting up some blood. Her vision was started to falter. Her breathing was beginning to be rapid. Ro was still cowering in the background. He felt bad for Shego. He's never seen her get this kind of abuse before.

Shego knew she could never win in this condition. She fired up her hand again and began to climb her way up the wall. Once she almost made it to Drakken's hand Kim had made it up there with her rocket rollerblade shoes. She grabbed Shego by the hair and threw her on the ground back inside the lair.

Shego rolled over couching more blood.

"Shego! Watch out!" Drakken called worried about his feisty assistant.

Kim began to do a series of punches to Shego's abdomen and face. Shego gathered the strength to punch Kim's face hard enough to knock her off of her. Shego quickly got up and began to run towards Drakken. She leapt up onto the ledge next to Drakken where he grabbed her hand. Shego looked like she was about to faint. Drakken didn't blame her at all; Kim had taken a serious beating to her. Kim wasn't done. She wasn't going to let Shego win. Kim watched what their next move was. Shego stood up shakily and shot her green flare out at Kim. Drakken watched as the last moments of Shego's life played out in front of him. Kim dodged her flare and jumped on the ledge grabbing Shego pulling her towards the ground.

When the hit the ground Kim gasped in shock. She had fallen on Shego. And Shego had fallen on shards of broken glass. Shego had already token a beating and was weak but….. now…. There were glass shards in her back. There was already a pool of blood.

"SHEGO!" Drakken screamed. Fearing for his partner's life. He jmped down and ran to her. He shoved Kim off of her and picked her lifeless body up off the ground. His hands were now covered in blood. He gasped inwardly as blood filled his hands and his clothes. He cried holding Shego's body close to his, he knew she was gone. There was no heart beat, no breathing. Shego was dead.

Kim was too shocked to even stay. She jumped up and quickly left Drakken to his moment with Shego.

Drakken kept moving the hair from Shego's cheeks. She opened her eyes softly….. there was hardly any movement. All she said was "I'm sorry Drakken." Before she closed her eyes forever.


	2. bring on the Men

Title – What happened to you?

Author – Brittany McLean

Disclaimer – Nope I still don't own anything. I try. Okay the song I'm using is from the play Jekyl and Hyde that my school did. I don't believe this song is from the actual play but it was used in my play so yeah the rights belong to someone but not me lol.

Author's Note – Thank you to ALL of the people who have read my story. It's still going hehe. It's not over yet. Oh and I am drawing a picture for this story. It's a picture of Shego's dress. So give me a while and I'll have it drawn and then I can show you guys. Sound good. Yes I am back I believe. I haven't written any D/S stories in SO long but I AM back. If you like this story then you really should read my best written story Crimson.

And Caroline? The reason I haven't called you back is one I lost your number and two, I got my phone taken away lol. So lady it looks like were talking on for a while. My computer got taken away too. Oh sorry I know you all don't care about my life story. Just letting my friend know why I haven't called her in forever. Anyways! On to the story!

Tears ran down Drakken's face remembering Shego's death. It was only a week ago. He felt as though he should be dead also. A part of him did die when Shego left him. The last thing she said was "I'm sorry Drakken." He felt so awful. Never in his life has she ever said those words before to him. Not with sincerity anyways.

"I forgive you Shego, and I'm sorry." Drakken whispered softly.

All four of Shego's brother's looked up at Drakken to see what he said.

"What was that?" Hego asked.

"Oh nothing…. I was just remembering the good times."

"Ah…… remember the time when we went with Shego on a mission….. we had no idea we were helping her steal an artifact from a villain that was already stolen…. Hehe that girl was an amazing sister. Even if she was evil." Mego said fondly.

"You mean the time when Professor Dementor took the vortex enhancer to the Villain's club and we tried to get it back but needed your help?" Drakken asked cheering up at that memory…. It was an amazing day. They were still in the back of the limo and needed some happy thoughts now instead of sad.

"Yes, yes that night. It was an interesting day….. I still remember her voice yelling at me."

"Team Go here, how can I help you?" Hego said into the telephone receiver.

"Hego, it's Shego….. talk about weird rhyming….. anyway… I need your help, since you guys are the do gooders."

"Shego! Always a pleasure to hear your voice…. Even if it is an evil voice now."

Shego haltered a moment to say anything, for a weird reason that had hurt. Nothing had hurt her before but today it just hurt.

"Dr. Drakken, the man I work with, his creation that he invented, the vortex enhancer was stolen by a man named Professor Dementor stole it from us. I need you're guys help to get it back. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I don't know Shego…. Sounds kind of fishy…." Hego said tensely.

"Alright you're right. You'll help everyone but me! just because I've done some mistakes in my life time."

"Ugh Shego…. Some bad mistakes? Alright….. I'll help you out. We'll be right over."

Shego hung up the phone with a smirk on her face. She walked over to Dr Drakken who was busy trying to find out where Professor Dementor was.

"SHEGO! I found him! Let's go!" Drakken shouted excitedly.

"Well can we at least wait for my brother's? I've got extra help. They think he stole it from you." She said now standing next to him.

"Alright Shego but you better be sure about this."

Another fifteen minutes passed before Shego's brothers arrived. She quickly reviewed them with the plans and went to tell Drakken that they were ready to go once everyone was dressed up.

Once everyone was done getting dressed into their fancy attires they were now ready to roll. The twins were too young to get into this club so they were to sneak on the top of the roof listening on everything. Checking where everyone is and making sure they were all right. Shego was to be the distraction. Hego and Drakken were to be the two to get the vortex enhancer. Mego was also going to be distraction. Doing all that he can.

The boys were all dressed up in tuxedos but more on the side of villainy. Shego was dressed up in a green and black dress that clung tightly to her body. Her hair was hung loosely but it was straight not just curly like it usually is. Her boots came up to her knees. Drakken and the boys seemed amazed at her dress. Her brother's hardly seeing her in a dress so it was shocking to see her look stunning in it. Drakken just thought she looked ravishing in it.

"Alright, are we all ready to go? Are we all clear on the plan?" Shego said getting into the pilot seat. Even in a dress she still took command.

"Yup…. Let's get this show on the road!" Hego yelled getting in also.

Everyone nodded and followed Hego inside the plane. Drakken took his place next to Shego while the rest of the boys got in the back seat. It was a semi quite ride to the Villain's Club but only because if anyone talked Shego would try to hurt someone.

Once they made it everyone dispersed from the plane and huddled together.

"Alright we are going to have to go in separated. I'm going in the back way. Everyone else you will all enter in separately. We don't want to cause any attention. Got it?" Shego whispered to them. They all nodded and went on their separate ways.

Shego hid behind some bushes watching her brothers and Drakken go in separately. Once they were all in Shego continued on her task of getting in from behind. Shego jumped on to of some trash cans and grabbed onto a window ledge. It was a tight squeeze but she could make it. She pushed the window up and proceeded to squeeze through the small opening. Her upper half made it through but her waist got stuck...

"Great……. This just proves I need a diet!" She said struggling to pull her hips through, "Oh forget this!" Shego scuffed and melted the window away with her glowing hands.

"Ooof!" Shego rolled over once she hit the floor and got up dusting herself off.

She quickly left the broom closet and went to find the dressing room for the girls. Once she found it she snuck in and found a black haired woman powdering her face. She looked similar to Shego so she would do just nicely. Shego ran up to her and grabbed her covering her mouth, muffling her screams. Shego tied her up and threw her in the broom closet she just came out of. She made sure to tie her feet too before sealing the door shut by melting the metal together. Once that was all done Shego headed towards the door. It was time to cause a distraction.

Drakken and the boys were busy trying to find Dementor. Once they spotted him they began to put together a little scheme. Mego caught Drakken's eye and knew it was he who had to go up to him. He nodded and proceeded to make it over to Dementor.

"Ah Monkey Fist! What a pleasure you can be here!" Dementor called out pleased, "Come, come, I have to show you my new toy that I have stolen from that fool Drakken!"

"Ohh….. that looks lovely…. What does it do?" Mego asked coming up to join the conversation.

Shego was behind the curtains watching everything go on when a man in a very prompt outfit grabbed her.

"Daisy! Your up next. Now remember. The last few female singers haven't been doing anything so you need to get out there and give it your best! Understand? Give it your all baby!" He said shoving her outside the curtains.

"Okay what now…..?" Shego said standing there in front of everyone. A few people were staring at her but everyone else were to busy in conversation.

A piano man began to play….

"There was a time I don't know when… I didn't have much time for men. That was then this is now ….. I'm learning." Shego began to sing getting the men's attention. Even Drakken and her brother's.

"I try to show…. I have no need…. I really do, I don't succeed……So let's bring on the men!"

Drakken and all of the men stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the black haired raven. Drakken knew that was Shego but the men were calling her Daisy. Shego's voice was extraordinary.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy!"

"A little touch of sin, why wait another minute! Step this way it's time for us to play. They say we may never pass this way again so let's waste no time. Bring on the men."

Shego was now starting to enjoy the attention she was receiving from the horny men. She quickly ran over to the piano and sat on it like she's seen on TV so many times before. Being sure to reveal her legs and slid around the piano.

"So many men, so little time, I want them all is that a crime?"

"NOO!" Various men shouted.

"I don't know they say that I'm too easy….. They make me laugh, they make me Sick! So god knows why…… we say ……. Bring on the MEN!" Shego screamed slidding off the piano and dancing around the stage seductively.

"YEAHHH! OWWW!" More men shouted.

"They break your heart, they steal your sole, break you apart and yet they still make you hot….. so what's their game?"

Drakken was so entranced by Shego's seductive beauty but the best thing was….. So was Professor Dementor. His Vortex enhancer lay next to his feet on the floor forgotten. It must have fallen. Drakken signaled to Shego's brothers for them to get over here. They hurried over. Obviously not hypnotized by Shego's singing. They hurried up and began to sneak over to him. Mego snuck on the ground and grabbed the forgotten Vortex enhancer sliding it into his shirt. It was much smaller compared to it's brother The Vortex Inducer. Once they had it they began to scramble out of there. Drakken looked Shego in the eye to tell

her they've succeeded. She nodded to him slightly still singing.

"I like to have a man for breakfast each day…. I'm very social that I like it that way. But every morning and I need something to much."

"YEAH!"

"YES!"

"HAVE ME!" Various men shouted obvious excited over Shego.

"BRING ON THE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Shego shouted for the last chorus. After that she quickly ran off stage before the men could catch her trying to get a phone number off her. Shego went out the back stage door outside. Beats the window where her fat ass couldn't make it through. She found Drakken and her brother's in the plane started up ready to go. She quickly hopped in and amazingly they made it away safely. No Kim Possible to disturb them.

"That is until later! When she came in and captured it away!" Drakken said fuming.

"Yeah then we found out you two were laying. We helped you steal a device that was already stolen!" Hego sculled.

"Well better with us then him…." Drakken defended.

"That is true…"

Drakken missed Shego. She looked stunning that night. They didn't need her brother's she could have done it all by herself.


	3. Realizing the truth

Title – What happened to you?

Author – Brittany McLean

Disclaimer – Nope I still don't own anything.

A/N – Geez! Talk about a long break!

"Come on, there ready." Mego opened the door to the black car. It was raining lightly. He turned around to help the rest of his brothers and Drakken out of the car.

"I can't believe it." Drakken whispered.

"Neither can we." Hego added. He stepped over the wet grass and began walking towards Shego's funeral sight. They had to pull some major strings to get Shego a nice funeral site.

All of the boys had finally made it up the threshold where everyone else was. There was Jr, senior senior senior, Monkey fist, Duff Killigan, and so on, many more faces.

The pain was swelling with each step he took towards the grave. Once Drakken made it he stopped suddenly feeling strange.

Why was he hurting this bad? Was it because he no longer had a hench woman to do his work? Was it perhaps that he felt he no longer could do crime with Shego gone? Or was it the simple fact that Kim Possible killed her? He would get his revenge.

He would find a way and dispose of that brat himself. Even if it killed him to do it, but he would find a way.

"Don't worry Dr. D! I got it taken care of!" Shego, the black haired vixen laughed swirling on Drakken's chair.

"Shego! You have no idea how important this is!" He argued.

"Chill Dr. D. I've got everything under control. We get to the bank, steal the money and get out. I know I know!" She still had a smile on her face. It was strange. Shego was always so cranky and hated taking orders.

But somehow, they've been together for three years. And she never once left him. And if she did she would always come back.

It always killed him to watch her leave. He knew he could never pull the things he needed without her. She was…. Amazing at what she did. And that blasted Kim Possible always got in her way. In a way, they were exactly alike.

He watched as Shego trimmed her nails with the nail filer and swished her hair. She was just a nineteen year old. Just a girl. But, what kind of girl turns to crime? A fashion girl at that.

Drakken set the chip down and walked towards her. She looked up alarmed. Whenever Drakken did this he was pissed.

"Alright I'll get on it right now!" She pushed her self away from him on the wheelie chair.

"I was curious. What is the real reason you choose to become a villain?" He asked her.

Shego looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow, "What are you on about?"

"Think about it. You're so into fashion. You're not exactly a tom boy. You dress nice, always smell nice, and your hair is always soft, and you always wear make up. You are evil Kim Possible."

He half expected Shego to throw a fire bomb at him, but instead he got laughter out of the girl.

"I became like this because I was growing tired of my goody two shoe brothers!" She stopped laughing and looked at the Dr, "Being the only sister, I was always teased by them, I was brought up like my brothers. I guess, I always saw the bad guys working, and as a crime fighter I started thinking of better ways they could do to get away. In a way, I was exactly like Kim Possible.

One day, I had gotten in trouble with my parents. I stole something. I was rebelling, so angry at my family. I was in huge trouble. And then being a crime fighter, I couldn't stand it anymore, I didn't want to fight crime, my brothers were annoying so that's what I decided to run away. I read your job offer in the paper and knew I could try it out. And I fell in love with it. That's how I became evil Kim Possible." Shego leaned back.

"That's quite a story Shego." Drakken sat on the desk, "If you had a chance to go back, would you still want to be a crime fighter?"

"Not after I met you. You're funny Dr. D. with my brothers I could never get a laugh, but with you I always laugh." The black raven haired girl admitted.

"That's good…" Drakken laughed, he wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. Guess he did since he had an amazing assistant.

"Now, let's get that bank money." Shego smiled and stood up and started walking out.

Drakken smiled, once again back on focus on the funeral. They had to steal banks once in awhile to make ends meet. They had said the final words on Shego. Now was the time when everyone slowly walked up to her coffin saying there final goodbyes.

Drakken waited for everyone to be finished and slowly walked up to her white coffin. Black was traditional, but Shego was not traditional. Shego was anything but.

"Good bye …. My friend." He whispered as he set white lilies on top of her coffin. Tears fell down his cheek as he whispered his last goodbyes.

Drakken backed up and watched as they lowered her coffin in the ground. Here was the striking pain again.

Once she was in the ground, and they started piling dirt on her, it was then that he realized that it was love. He was in love with Shego. And he never told her how he felt. Never once even realized it.

All this time, all the times she laughed or touched him, he would get goose bumps. And never being in love knew what it was until now. It was like, once she was in the ground he realized everything, it was crashing down on him. Drakken was… in love.

It has been hours since the funeral ceremony. Everyone was gone, except Drakken. He sat there for hours, thinking about his love. He loved her… How stupid could he have been to not see this!

"God Shego. I love you! You hear me! I love you! I've never loved anyone in my life! Yet, I love you. I will get revenge on you. I swear it. I will." Drakken made his vow and stood up. He turned around and walked down the wet slope. He made a vow, and he was going to accomplish it.

Finally! I am finished. I know it was very short. But this story wasn't meant to be long. Anyways now to go finish some other stories!


End file.
